Gyarados
Gyarados is an incredibly massive Pokemon from the Kanto region. It is the evolved form of Magikarp. Gyarados is a dual Water/Flying type. Funnily enough, its pre evolved form, Magikarp, is known as the weakest and most pathetic Pokemon in the world but can somehow evolve into something that is incredibly powerful. Gyarados can mega evolve, changing not only its appearance but its type into a dual Water/Dark type Pokémon, making it perhaps the only Dark type Pokémon to ever come from the Kanto region. Its name derives from 虐殺 gyakusatsu, which means massacre or slaughter or 逆境 gyakkyō, which means hardship or adversity. Both words refers to its violent nature and its struggles and hardships that it had to face before its evolution. Also, 逆 gyaku means "reverse" or "contrary", a reference to its change from a weak Pokemon to a strong one. It may also involve 嵐 arashi (storm) or 争い arasoi, meaning conflict, referencing on how it appeared during wars. The last part may be from 脅す odosu, which means to threaten, again referring to its violent nature. ReBoot Multiverse One of Mewtwo's clones, not to mention one of his most awesome powerhouses. Akari eventually joined in on his posse and soon they went into Mainframe. Gyarados was first seen during The Attack on the Energy Sea ''as Mewtwo summoned him and Blastoise to give chase toward the Saucy Mare, in an attempt to rescue Bob, Akari, and her crafty Normal-types. Known as the Atrocious Pokémon, Gyarados went all out as the Pokémon invaded the Crimson Binome. That was until Samus Aran intervened with her gunship and sent the software pirates to some distant prison System. He was seen again during ''The Game Sprite, along with Akari's various Water-Type Pokémon within the Atlantis Game. Needless to say, Gyarados was quite the raging Pokémon as he destroyed the User before he was able to reach the lost treasure. Sadly, he had some more minor, shorter roles after that. Though he did receive a Mega Evolution years later when Akari resumed her Pokémon Training before she confronted Megabyte and Gnosis one last time. Recessional of the Red Dragons The Johto champion, April, owns a Red Gyarados. This special Pokémon was caught when it was rampaging at Lake Rage near Mahogany Town. At first, this Gyarados didn't trust humans at all. When April teamed up with Lance to stop it, April jumped onto its head. It was hit with a powerful attack and they both fell down a waterfall near the lake. On that day, April's feelings got through to Gyarados and it was caught. Their friendship was later tested at the Blackthorn Gym, and it earned them the Rising Badge. When the war of the Red Dragons was going on, the Red Gyarados was astounding in all terrains; its atrocity, aggressiveness, and Mega Evolution was what made it a very formidable opponent...that was until Olympus Mons began to collapse, and when the special forces were being hammered at its peak. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Gyarados still resides in both Zora's Domain/Lake Hylia, but he stayed at the latter and became enraged over Morpha's endless curse. Using his animosity and harsh training, he was the most effective Pokémon enlisted in the team at the Water Temple. He was so devoted and represented Ruto's hotheadedness, thus he was chosen as one of her guardians, while also keeping a keen eye on her behavior as well. Gallery Gyarados-Mega Evolution.png|Mega Evolved Gyarados gyarados.jpg|Red Gyarados Watertemplesubmerged.jpg|Gyarados with his team before the Water Temple Watertemple.jpg|Gyarados at the far left within the Water Temple. Darklink.jpg|Gyarados fainted during the fatal showdown with Dark Link. Morpha.jpg|Gyarados used his Hyper Beam to rescue Link from Morpha. Sagespokemon.jpg|Gyarados as one of Ruto's guardians Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Flyers Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Water Type Pokemon Category:Flying Type Pokemon Category:Dark Type Pokemon Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Elementals Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Characters in Recessional of the Red Dragons Category:Pokemon with a Mega Evolution Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover